The Fiercest Lion
by darkstream0
Summary: What if Tyrion's first wife became pregnant by a chance of fate? What if Tysha managed to escape her life in Westerlands and raised her son to be a force of her vengeance? This is the story of a commoner that raised her son to become something to challenge the very foundations of Westeros. Fortunately her son already had an ideal. (OC SI)


**WESTERLANDS 286AC**

Maron Lannister was a rich man. Anyone with the name Lannister is a rich man but sadly he was only a very distant cousin to the main Lannister line in Casterly Rock. But that does not bother him much as he is a lion and a golden one at that. The red lions were all wiped out long ago and Westeros knows only one lion and that was Tywin Lannister.

Many people would fear and curse lord Tywin but Maron not only feared him but admired him as well. In fact, Maron's hobby was to investigate what Lord Tywin does in his day to day life when he is in Westerlands. Many of his relatives thought him crazy and weird but he would show them all one day when he learns everything from the great lord Tywin.

It was in one of his relentless pursuits of Lord Tywin that he came to know about an incident. From his 'daring' and 'cunning' investigations it was revealed that the great lord Tywin had decided to showcase his superiority by letting some of his personal guards to fuck a smallfolk girl named Tysha. The great lord Tywin in his classic greatness showed the difference and value of a Lannister by making his dwarf son Tyrion to have his way with the girl. From what he heard the guards paid the girl a single silver stag while Tyrion paid a gold dragon to emphasis the value of Lannisters.

When Maron heard of this incident he became extremely motivated and decided to impress his hero, Lord Tywin by increasing the prestige of House Lannister. This is why he tracked down the same girl who was now staying in Lannisport.

Maron trotted upon a white horse with fine clothing that had a golden lion stitched on his red coloured shirt so that all the people will know just who he was. He stopped his horse as he came across a particular alley. He dismounted and he could see the fear in the eyes of the people from his mere presence alone. He smiled at the fear they had for him and looked for the fourth on his left side. He found the house easily enough and stood in front of the shabby run-down wooden cabin with a superior look.

"I am Maron of House Lannister. I have heard you have been fucked by a distant cousin and was paid a gold dragon for your services. Fear not, for I will offer you fifty gold dragons to prove the superiority of House Lannister." Maron shouted for everyone to hear and entered the wooden cabin

He saw the girl had her back to the wall and was already shivering in fright from his presence. He smirked and showed her the pouch full of gold dragons and threw the pouch at her.

"Here it is, girl. Nobody will now doubt house Lannister did not pay up and reward their servants." Maron said as he caught the girl by her hand and tugged hard. Out of nowhere, he felt something pierce his neck. He gurgled and tried to scream but no sound came and he watched as the girl he was about to rape took the knife from his neck and slit his throat in a smooth motion. He fell down on the floor crawling and vainly tried to start the bleeding. But it was for nought as his vision slowly blurred and he was ultimately swallowed up by the darkness.

**XXXX**

Tysha didn't feel anything as she killed the golden-haired prick with her knife. In fact, she felt happy and satisfied as she looked upon the bloody body of Maron Lannister. A few days ago she was over the moon as she had been married to someone she loved and for a time they were living happily and peacefully near the sea. But that all changed when the family of her husband caught up to them. Then she was forced to endure the most heinous of humiliations and abuses women could undergo in a short amount of time. Her rage spiked whenever she thought of that day as she was forcefully taken by many of those monsters. Now looking at the bleeding monster on the floor she felt a deep well of satisfaction and pride in what she did. But she knew if she stayed here any longer she would be dealt with. She wanted to live so that one day she could watch as all the Lannisters die by her own eyes. It was then her gaze fell on the pouch full of gold the Lannister lordling had thrown her way. She rushed over to the corner and took the pouch. She saw it was filled with gold coins to the brin and an idea slowly formed in her mind.

She took whatever little possession she had with her and immediately left the wooden cabin and ran for the docks where she had seen many foreign ships docked aplenty. She had enough of this land and she hoped each and every lord in this cursed land would get what they deserve.

**XXXX**

Lycho Dann was the captain of the ship Seawind. He was a free man who lived in Braavos under the employment of the Moyer family based on the Purple Harbour. The Moyers are well known for their trade-in silk and jewellery. This made them keep a large enough merchant fleet in which he was captain of a ship that regularly traded with Westeros. The men were unloading the last of the cargo and they were about to leave as their business was almost finished here in Lannisport. His musings were interrupted when a crew member entered his cabin.

"Sorry for the interruption Captain. There is a woman who is asking permission to come on board." the officer said

"This is a trading vessel, Jeffrey. We don't transport people. Send off the women." Captain Dann ordered

"Captain that's the problem. She already entered the ship and is refusing to move an inch from the deck." officer Jeffrey reported

"What? Take me to her." Captain Dann ordered

Jeffrey led his Captain to the women and there was already a lot of men gathered around her in a circle watching the spectacle that was happening before them.

"Back to your stations you lazy whoresons. I don't want anybody on my watch slacking off on their jobs." Can't ordered and like a panicked heard of sheep the men rushed to obey his order.

Whatever Captain Dann expected from his unwanted intruder was not there instead the appearance of the girl reminded him of his sister. Lycho Dann was not always a Braavosi. Instead, he and his family were brought up as slaves in Pentos and fortunately, he got rescued by the fleet of Braavos. His sister was forced to do 'service' to the magisters of Pentos. The dishevelled and wound littered face of the girl that was before him reminded him of the sister that he had lost when he was a young boy. He could already see the girl before him was already physically abused and he didn't really have the heart to reject the pleading look.

"I will allow you to travel with us to Braavos but I don't want any disturbance from your side throughout this voyage. Am I clear?" Dann asked

"Yes. I will not disturb you or your crew." Tysha promised

"What is your name girl?" Captain Dann asked

"Tysha." she answered shortly

"You may stay in that cabin." Dann pointed to a small cabin and Tysha made herself comfortable in her room. She breathed a sigh of relief when she felt the ship started to sail away from Lannisport.

It was for the first time Tysha travelled outside Lannisport. She saw many new places as the ship sailed along the coast of Dorne and Stormlands. She even saw Kings landing but she never stepped out of the ship because she feared the ship would go without her. Captain Dann saw her fear and he didn't force the issue and had all her meals delivered to her cabin. Any disgruntlement anyone had was later healed when she gave two gold dragons to the captain for letting her travel along.

Eventually, Tysha became comfortable with the ship enough to walk out of her cabin solely thanks to the efforts of Captain Dann. The Captain knew how difficult it would be for Tysha to live out the rest of her life and that's why he decided to help her. He shared his story as a slave in Pentos with Tysha and he eventually managed to make her open up about herself. It was then Lycho Dann really understood that Westeros was not so different than the slave cities of Essos. All the difference was that the slavers in this continent are known as Lords rather than Magisters or Good Masters. He didn't know why but he felt the urge to help this young girl settle into a new life. This thought was further amplified when he learned she was pregnant.

When the ship reached Braavos Captain Dann took Tysha and presented her to the Moyer family. Verena Moyer who is the wife of Captain Dann's employer agreed to take Tysha as a servant in her house after hearing everything about her. Tysha became a kitchen staff in the Moyer household.

**XXX After a few months XXX**

The last few months for Tysha was exhausting but she was at the very least safe. Her pregnancy really hampered her ability to work well but the Moyers were very supportive and even helped her during her pregnancy. This was why she was lying down in one of the rooms of the Moyer family while the midwife encouraged her to push more strongly. Tysha prayed to the Many-Faced God to deliver her a son that would become an avatar of death that would unleash death and destruction to all those who have defiled her.

It was for the first time Tysha prayed to a God since her marriage to Tyrion Lannister. For once her prayers were answered and she heard the cry of a baby and felt relieved. The midwife declared the baby to be a healthy boy. The midwife placed the baby near Tysha.

Tysha felt half relieved when she saw the baby had golden blonde hair. This relief was further amplified when she saw her son stop crying and slowly with great effort to open his small eyes. She saw the mismatched eyes of her husband. One was dark green while the other was black. But when she looked closely she could see that his left eye was not black but a dark purple. Now that she was sure her child was the son of Tyrion she was happy and a dark smile crossed her face. This was a sign from the Many-Faced God. Her prayers have not been in vain, her vengeance and rage have been given the form of flesh and blood.

**XXXXX EARTH 2019 XXXXX**

Aditya Nair choked on his own blood by the roadside near his home under the cover of the night. He was a staunch communist but it took him years to realise the party that he worked for has been overrun by corrupt anti-nationals. The infiltrators were there to make profits from the political power of the party and managed to push the party into a Stalinist way of working rather than the Marxist ideal. He tried to unleash a campaign against such people who had an iron grip on the party. His intentions were pure as his only goal was to turn the party around to what it stood for in the 1950s, a beacon of hope for the poor and oppressed. Sadly he had to take up arms against many of his own comrades. He spilt their blood believing he was doing the greater good but the end result was this, to die by the hands of hired goons by the roadside.

In his final moments, his thoughts went to his mother. His mother was a staunch traditionalist and had expelled him from his home for his communist leanings. His mother had warned him that the Communist ideal was good on paper but took on a different face altogether when implemented. Perhaps she was right all those years ago, he thought as his vision blackened.

When his vision returned he was kneeling on the floor with darkness all around him. He looked around confused and searched his body for the wounds that were inflicted, but there were nine to his surprise. He heard the sound of footsteps and the ground rumbled with each step taken by this unknown presence.

Aditya became scared by what was happening around him. The darkness parted away like a veil and he saw a gigantic being with a broadsword moving closer to him. He shivered in fright at the 20 feet tall being whose face was strangely cycling through different faces. If this was God then he didn't really want to see what the Devil might look like.

"You have entered the domain of Death mortal. You are in luck as the spiritual world is suffering from soul pollution." the self-proclaimed God of Death spoke up with an echoing sound

"Soul Pollution...What is that?" Aditya asked

"Just like in the mortal world there is pollution in the spiritual world as well. Look at your world population. It had gone off charts and where do all these souls go? They all come to the spiritual world making it polluted with souls. Heaven and Hell are overflowing with souls and that is why the gods of your world signed a pact with outer gods like me to take away certain souls into our own world and now you are in such a situation. Do you have any last words?" the being asked

"Just wait a minute. I don't understand. You are a God from another world?" Aditya asked incredulously

"Yes. I have many names but you may easily identify me as the Many-Faced God." the being said gravelly

"That's preposterous. The Many-Faced God is a fictional creation by G.R.R. Martin." Aditya argued in spite of the proof staring right at his face

"I am not here to argue with you mortal. You are going into the world that I preside over. See that you don't grace my halls too soon for I will not be forgetting your imprudence in calling Death as a fiction. Now begone from my halls and be reborn." the God shouted and suddenly out of nowhere a vortex swallowed Aditya

"I will really have to lodge a complaint to all those Indian gods. They have pampered these lowly mortals by debating with them in their youths rather than make them obey a divine commandment. Probably I should ask that Seven faced moron to take a class to all those divine beings out there." The God of death mused as he went back to what he was doing which was keeping an eye on those frosty demons who were up to no good once again

**BRAAVOS 286 AC**

Aditya opened his eyes with great effort but everything was in a blur. The colours were all tangled up making his head heart. Then there were strange sounds that he could not make head or tales about. It was very confusing for some time and slowly his senses began to get stabilized but still, there was something different and he couldn't identify what it was. His vision slowly cleared up and he saw a woman hovering over him with a bright smile. He became confused and that's when he understood what happened to him and that realization shocked him and pushed him into a frozen state. He felt as if his heart was replaced by a large cube of Ice. In his frozen state, he heard the woman who was probably his mother speak gibberish to other occupants of the room and the only thing he understood was his name from their conversation, Tyson Lannister. With that bit of revelation, his eyes dimmed and he fell asleep.


End file.
